


Paris, Here We Come!

by E_J_Morgan



Series: Q-niverse AU [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Q is a Holmes, Teenage!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_J_Morgan/pseuds/E_J_Morgan
Summary: Q-niverse AU - Q has never been anywhere just for fun. Now it's time to remedy that.





	1. Day 1., Tuesday (Oct. 18.)

Bill and Q had taken the 5:40 AM Eurostar from London St. Pancras and had arrived in Paris Gare du Nord at 9:17 AM (local time). Once there, they had purchased their travel cards for the Paris public transport then had taken the subway to their pre-booked hotel, using actual maps instead of GPS on their cells (Tanner’s idea), and because of that it had taken them nearly twice the time it should have in Q’s opinion but since they’d had a good time, he wasn’t complaining about it.

 

They then had left their bags back at the hotel (they hadn’t bothered to unpack anything yet just piled them in Bill’s room quickly) and were now walking on the right bank of the Seine, having just spent half an hour in the Jardin des Tuileries marveling at the beauty of it. Currently they were headed towards Pyramides and from there they would walk to Pont Neuf that was – despite its name – the oldest bridge in the city. They were planning on crossing the river over that bride to continue their walk on the other side.

 

Bill – having already been in the city numerous times – was mostly discreetly watching the boy look around in awe, taking everything in like a small child in a candy shop. He seemed to be totally taken with the many spectacles.

 

“So, do you like it here?”

 

“YES! This is the most beautiful city EVER! Well, I have not been to a lot of places of course but I’ve seen them all on CCTV. And while it’s not the same, I still think this must be something exceptionally special. And being here is the most wonderful feeling ever! Totally different to just watching it on a screen. Thank you!”

 

“You’re more than welcome. But then can you tell me why you don’t want to go out more? Teens your age usually frequent discos, cinemas, parties… whatever. Not that I miss having to worry about you all the time but still. Don’t you miss any of these?”

 

“No. I tried a party once while I was undercover. It was enough, thank you very much: drunken teenagers swaying then passing out right in front of you on the floor… Loud music and that _thing_ they call dancing… It looks more like someone having a seizure. Smoking and the sickening smell of alcohol. The mess… And I was also in a movie theater and it was good and everything, but I won’t miss it if I don’t go ever again. I simply don’t like small confined spaces that are packed with lots of people.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because everyone is talking at the same time and it’s already too loud in my own head anyway without having to try to think over their voices.”

 

“What do you mean ’too loud in your head’?” – Tanner looked frightened at the boy as if trying to see into his brain to understand him more. Hearing voices on one’s head usually didn’t mean anything reassuring…

 

“Oh, for Goodness sake, don’t start panicking now! I’m not schizophrenic! I just mean that my thoughts can be quite noisy.”

 

They had reached the Pyramides and Q stopped in front of it just to be able to look at it in wonder. He knew that under (and all around) them there was the Louvre that was the world’s largest museum and held close to 35.000 objects. It was creepy to even think of it! He knew everything about the museum, he had just never actually been _inside_ of it. They would make up for that the next day.

 

Tanner, sensing that the boy needed some time to just enjoy the sights, left him alone for a few minutes. When Q continued to walk, he asked:

 

“Can you tell me more about how your thoughts are ‘noisy’? Please, I honestly just want to understand.”

 

Q sighed. He had been afraid of that question ever since he had mentioned it. He knew that elaboration was inevitable. Then again, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it with someone; and who else could be a better audience for it than the man who was particularly like a father to him?

 

“I can’t really explain it. I… I think I have been like that all my life and I have only recently started realizing that it’s again something about me that’s not considered _normal_. God, I really hate that word…”

 

“I don’t expect or want you to be what people consider ‘normal’. Neither does anyone else in MI6 or – if my guess is correct – any of your brothers for that matter. We love you the way you are. We just want to know more about you to be able to understand you better.”

 

“I know, it’s just… it’s not easy to explain something I don’t fully understand myself.”

 

“Just try, please.”

 

“All right. So: when I face a task, be it something M gives to me or a self-appointed one, my brain goes crazy looking for possible solutions, trying to analyze the outcome of each one of them and listing pros and cons like mad. Similar to how you would see a computer work I guess, running calculations too quickly for the screen to follow properly. I’m not sure it’s _me_ doing it, quite honestly. I think my brain has an own life and I’m only in the way… Anyway, until it settles on what it considers the best course of action under the circumstances, it’s usually actually painful if I have to concentrate on something else as well, or someone is talking to me or even if others are talking among themselves but are loud about it.”

 

“Is that why there are times we can’t seem to reach you? When you don’t hear the knocking, you don’t answer our questions and if we touch you, you nearly get a heart attack…”

 

“Yes. My minions know not to disturb me during these periods if it’s not completely necessary. I’m not ignoring you on purpose.”

 

“I never thought you were. And it actually hurts?”

 

“Yes but it’s not the usual kind of pain. It’s more like… working overtime and not being able to catch up to myself. If you managed to interrupt me in the middle of it and asked me to tell you exactly where I am in the line of thoughts I probably wouldn’t be able to answer… My brain is considerably smarter and quicker than I am.” – He said, laughing at his own inability to explain. It all sounded crazy, he was sure of it.

 

“And once you’ve reached a decision of what to do?”

 

“Then it changes. Everything narrows down to it, while I of course constantly question myself and am able to adapt if in a later time if I were to change my mind about it and choose another method. But when a way has been determined, I start working on the details. At first, it’s slower and calmer but then it just speeds up and I’m lost again. There’s just so much to think of! Possible outcomes: favorable and least favorable ones. Catastrophes when the main goal becomes to save civilians and agent. Or the opposite: planning the best way to reach our aim without casualties. You know I refuse to lose anyone.”

 

“I know. Every Double-O agent sees you as some kind of godsend for that. A miracle. Before you, nobody ever saw them as anything more than living weapons. They used to be considered disposable: something to be sacrificed for Queen and Country.”

 

“I still can’t believe anyone would be capable of thinking like that. That makes my blood boil. They’re people!”

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

“Anyway, it takes a lot of work and energy to be prepared enough each time to be able to take responsibility for a mission. Then there are the missions themselves: I have to be alert and on top the whole time even though I might not have slept for days beforehand. Earl Grey helps a lot, I guess, but still, sometimes I feel like it’s again only my mind and not me that’s functioning to full capacity.”

 

“It must be frightening.”

 

“Not really. That’s how I’ve been all my life. I don’t know anything else. But it’s frightening to find out that it’s not the way others are. It makes me think there might be something wrong with me after all.”

 

“Being a genius is certainly nothing _wrong_ , Q. It’s a gift. You’re brilliant.”

 

“Where is the fine line between being a genius or an autistic, sociopathic, psychopathic freak though? Someone who’s not even completely human but more like an android? Just the host for a self-functioning brain…”

 

“Is that how you think of yourself?” – Tanner seemed horrified.

 

“Sometimes…” – That was the first time ever he had admitted it, even to himself. Now that he had said it out aloud, it was strangely anticlimactic: no fireworks and flashing signs confirming or denying his fears. Just the lingering doubt… And the terrible realization that _that_ might have been what had been wrong with him lately: not knowing _who_ and _what_ he was, what was expected of him and what he wanted of life.

 

“Oh, my God, son, why haven’t you talked about it with anyone before? We all could have told you that you’re a miracle, not a freak. Never a freak!”

 

“It’s not something I consciously think about. It’s more like a feeling… Just… I don’t know. Like I don’t fit anywhere because everyone else is _normal_ and I am something else. Or at least people are more normal than I am. I wouldn’t go as far as to say that Bond is normal for example…”

 

“How long have you felt that?”

 

“Not long… I don’t know… When I was living with my brothers, I really didn’t know anything else. They’re… while not even similar to me in the workings of our brains, still _like_ me in regards of being different, if you know what I mean. Now that you know who they are, surely, you can understand. We’re all absolutely incapable of social life. Well, Mycroft can play it very well, but it’s just an act. He’s a politician – he hasn’t got an honest moment when he’s not at home. In reality, he’s motto is that everyone is a goldfish. He just plays his cards well. And Sherlock… I don’t think I have to explain it a lot. Everyone knows what he’s like; there have been numerous articles about his sociopathic behavior and ‘lovely’ nature. Aside from John and to some extent Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade from Scotland Yard, nobody can really stand him and he can’t stand anyone except for them either. He’s never really had friends (again, John and Greg are exceptions given their unbelievable patience and understanding) and never even wanted any. That’s the great difference between us by the way: I always wanted to belong while Mycroft and Sherlock are even proud to be outcasts! That’s the reason I felt I had to flee when I was 12… They wanted me to become like them but I couldn’t.”

 

“You must have been very lonely.”

 

“Yes, I was. But at least I only suspected instead of knowing that I am an alien on Earth… Back then I could still hope. Now though… I have all the evidence pointing to me being a freak.”

 

“Q, how many times do I have to tell you: you’re not a freak! Stop repeating this nonsense!”

 

“You don’t have to tell me anymore, because I understood it the first time. And I can’t help it that I don’t believe it anyway. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll tell you thousand times if that’s what it takes.”

 

“The problem is: your opinion is not founded. You don’t know everything…” – Now that he had begun it, it seemed he couldn’t stop confessing his deepest secrets and fears anymore, desperately wanting, no, _needing_ someone to know and maybe, just maybe: to understand. – “For example, that I literally can’t sleep or eat when my brain is working like that. I’m not doing that to hurt myself. I’m just unable to stop.”

 

“So, you’re not anorexic then?”

 

“No. Well, at least I don’t think so… Is it called anorexia even if you’re not doing it with the purpose to lose weight? Or even consciously? Because I couldn’t care less about how I look.”

 

“I honestly don’t know.”

 

“Me either. Anyway, when I work on preparing an assignment different ideas just keep popping into my head: a useful new equipment or a necessary modification on the car… anything. One just follows from the other like a never-ending chain. And of course, I feel like all of them would increase the chance for success therefore none of them can wait. Besides, they’ll just keep reappearing and literally screaming at me until I start working on them. It gets vexing after a while. I think I’d go crazy.”

 

“So, you don’t stop to sleep and eat just to be able to work on them?”

 

“I guess… It’s not a decision I’m ever aware of making. It’s just the way I am. I don’t _want_ to stop.”

 

“Because all your thoughts would bother you otherwise?”

 

“Yes. And because I want to give the agents the best.”

 

“And have you tried making notes of them and ‘sleeping on them’ as they say?”

 

Q thought about it. Had he tried that? He didn’t think he had…

 

“No because I always want to hurry up with effectuating my ideas.”

 

“You know it happens to me too sometimes when I get an idea or remember something important during the night. I can never go back to sleep unless I write these down. Then I can rest with the sure knowledge that I’ll be reminded the following morning by my notes so I won’t forget anything. That’s why I always keep a pen and a memo block on my nightstand: that way I don’t even have to get up in the middle of the night when that happens.”

 

“That sounds… actually really feasible. I think it’s absolutely worth a try!”

 

“I hope it’s going to help! And if there’s anything else…”

 

 “No, I think that’s it for now… I already feel like I’ve just had a session with a shrink.”

 

“I hope I’m not that bad?” – Asked Tanner laughing.

 

“Oh, no, don’t worry, it’s just me. I hate talking about myself.” – He actually shuddered at the mere thought. – “I always feel like such an idiot when I try to find the right words to my own stupidity. And I also hate it when people try to analyze me.”

 

“I won’t do it, I promise.”

 

“Thank you, Bill.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“No, I meant: thank you for everything.”

 

“I meant it that way too. So, what about trying out if dining in a restaurant on Champs-Élysées, sitting outside, is really such a unique experience as some sources claim it is?”

 

“Good idea!”

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

They had just ordered their meals and were enjoying the view from their tables. It had become too cold to sit outside so they had chosen a table by the window instead.

 

“Is it pathetic that I like Annabel even though she doesn’t like me anymore?”

 

“No. It’s something that happens to every one of us at least fifteen times in our lives… You know, son, in certain aspects, you’d had a very sheltered life until very recently. Normally by that age people have gone over that more than once.”

 

“Did it happen to you too?”

 

“Oh, my dear boy, I couldn’t even tell you how many times! The first time, I remember very clearly, was when I was still in kindergarten.”

 

“Oh… was it a girl in your nursery class?”

 

“No, it was the teacher. You can’t even begin to imagine how crushed I was when I learnt she was married and had three children. I had wanted to propose to her. I had even fished out the letter O from my tomato soup with alphabet pasta to use as an engagement ring and all.”

 

“That’s cute! Were you sad for a long time?”

 

“Well, no, because there was a girl in my class: she was a bit smaller than me, had a long blond ponytail, big blue eyes, and she could already count to hundred with barely messing it up in a few places! I fell in love with her the next day when she sang the Old MacDonald-song. She even kissed me once on the left cheek and made me do the animal sounds at the right places like ‘moo-moo’ and ‘neigh-neigh’. I considered it the most embarrassing thing but still, I was very happy. We were both four years old.”

 

Both of them laughed at that.

 

“Well, it seems like you took your first heartbreak with more grace then than I…”

 

“Well, everyone who says it gets easier with time is lying. When I was a teenager I wasn’t very graceful either. I’d say you’re much better than I was back then.”

 

Their food arrived and they started to eat.

 

“Did you write her name on a paper twenty times then burnt it with an agent’s special-top-secret lighter you’d made for them for an assignment?”

 

“Ahm… no. But I tore the picture of the both of us to small pieces and threw them one by one into the Thames, crying my eyes out at the same time and swearing like a sailor. If my parents had heard it, they wouldn’t have let me into the house anymore. I also promised a slow and painful death to the ‘other one’… Does that count?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

The food was really delicious but Q felt just after a few bites totally full and couldn’t continue.

 

“You should eat some more. Would you like something else? French food is different from what you’re used to.”

 

“No, it’s fine, it’s very good. But I just can’t eat anymore, sorry.”

 

“Well, what about dessert then?”

 

“Maybe later…” – That, they both knew, meant ‘no chance’.

 

Tanner sighed. They would have to do something about this problem soon, he decided.

 

“All right.”

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

Later they visited the Jardin du Luxembourg where they spent a considerable amount of time just looking around, enjoying the peace and quiet. Q seemed to be able to relax in the gardens, surrounded by trees and flowers more than anywhere else.

 

They didn’t speak much just walked beside each other in companionable silence.

 

Since there were over a hundred statues, monuments and fountains to see, they didn’t feel like they had to rush anywhere. As they were leaving the gardens to continue their sightseeing, Q declared:

 

“I feel like I’m walking through history and popular culture. It’s amazing!”

 

And Tanner had to whole-heartedly agree.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

By the time they had arrived to the Eiffel Tower, it was already getting dark and the lights had been turned on. Q halted on the Champ de Mars to just look at the spectacle.

 

“It’s incredible, isn’t it, how it was only supposed to stand during the 1889 World’s Fair. The Parisians actually used to hate it back then. Just like the Pyramides. And now? Both are considered some of the most prominent cultural icons in France. Maybe even in whole Europe. Fascinating how things have a way of turning out to be something completely different than originally intended and believed.”

 

“Worse or better, I wonder?”

 

“Hard to say sometimes.”

 

“I agree.”

 

The view at the city from the top of the Tower took away Q’s breath.

 

“You can see the whole WORLD from here!”

 

“There are very good restaurant up here, you know.”

 

“So I’ve heard. Bond has boasted about eating here every second day while they were living in Paris with Madeleine about fifty times to everyone who would listen to him. Annabel mentioned something like that as well in one of her enthusiastic e-mails.”

 

“And would you like to be able to say that you ate here too?”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Well, maybe I could eat something.”

 

“Then do so. But I’m not hungry.”

 

“Q…”

 

“I’m really not! I’ll sit with you, all right? Maybe they have tea…”

 

“We’ll see. Come on then. We can warm up a little; it’s getting very cold and windy.”

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

It was already late in the evening when they finally returned to the hotel; very tired but happy. They still had to unpack their things because they had neglected to do it upon arrival.

 

“Argh, I can’t find my toothbrush…” – lamented Tanner, having checked at least three times in his bag. – “I just _knew_ I’d forget something…”

 

“And since I know you seemingly too well, I’ve brought the one you keep in my flat for you.” – Laughed Q and handed Bill his spare toothbrush.

 

“Oh, thank God! Is there a chance you have---“

 

“Your shaving kit. I actually packed everything you store in my guest bathroom.”

 

“Q, you’re the best!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Does that mean I also have my favorite kind of shower gel and don’t have to use the small sachet provided by the hotel?”

 

“Yes, you have everything. Tell me, Bill, what do you have in that enormous bag if you haven’t brought any toiletries?”

 

“Why, my clothes of course! It’s pretty cold at this time of the year and we’re going to spend a lot of time outdoors!”

 

“I hope you didn’t bring any electric devices I was not allowed to have, hmm?” – Q narrowed his eyes suspiciously and tried to peek into Tanner’s luggage to see if he had broken his own rule and sneaked in a laptop, mobile phone or any other ‘forbidden’ object.

 

“Clearly not, my boy. This trip is absolutely gadget-free, just like I told you it would be.”

 

“Whatever. Well, I’m off to my room. I’m very cold and tired; I think a hot shower is in order for me and then bed. See you in the morning?”

 

“Yes, breakfast is from 6 AM to 10. When would you like to get up?”

 

“Well, we have a lot of programs for tomorrow so I’d say we shouldn’t spend our trip sleeping. What do you think?”

 

“I absolutely agree. How about I come to your room at 6:45 and then we can walk down to have breakfast together?”

 

“Fantastic! And then we can be off to the Louvre right afterwards!” – The boy sounded so excited, Tanner thought he would start bouncing off the walls like a ball soon. He was glad; that had been exactly his purpose after all: to make the teenager happy. And he had managed it!

 

Q grabbed his own luggage and dragged it along with him to the door. Earlier he had left it at Tanner’s because he had been too eager to begin exploring the city to waste time on seeking out his own room.

 

“Good night then!”

 

“Night, son, sleep well!”


	2. Day 2., Wednesday (Oct. 19.)

They knew of course that it was impossible to see the whole Louvre in a day. So, they had made it their goal to just rather look for interesting things and also get a general overview about it all.

 

They arrived twenty minutes before the opening time (which was 9 AM that day) at the Pyramides entrance. There was already quite a big queue in front of the box office but thank God, they had purchased their tickets in advance online so they didn’t have to stand in line for that too now.

 

When they were finally allowed to step inside, Q lost himself immediately in the many spectaculars and Tanner actually had a hard time keeping track of the excited boy running around like a small child on the playground wanting to try out everything at once.

 

Tanner had to admit he absolutely admired the boy’s taste in arts: while he seemed totally uninterested in crowding around the painting of Mona Lisa along with thousand other tourists (“It’s a fake, anyway. The real one is safely kept hidden in the chambers. Alec had nearly set it on fire once.”), he was infinitely enchanted with the Egyptian antiquities, refusing to leave the department for two hours. (“Now, _that’s_ real art! The history itself! Simply amazing!)

 

His favorites seemed to be the sarcophagi. He stood in front of the tomb of Ramesses III for a good five minutes, staring at it as if he were trying to see inside.

 

“Do you find it exceptionally beautiful?” – Asked Tanner, trying to understand the boy’s sudden melancholic mood.

 

“Well… it’s beautiful of course…”

 

“But?”

 

“But it makes me somehow sad.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. We can go.” – He tried to move away but Tanner gently grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

 

“It matters to me. Please.”

 

Q looked like he battled with himself for a while then turned back to the sarcophagus.

 

“It reminds me of my parents’ death. Do you know that I’ve never seen their graves?”

 

“Really? How come?” – Tanner had suspected that the boy missed his parents terribly and couldn’t understand how it was possible that he didn’t visit their resting place regularly.

 

“When I was little, my brothers… as you now know: Mycroft and Sherlock, didn’t let me. I guess they honestly believed it was the best for me though none of them is very good in understanding human emotions… They said it would just upset me more. I hated them for it, especially since I know both visit the graves every year around Christmas.”

 

“And later when you were already living with us?”

 

“Well, I wanted to go! It was one of the first things I planned on doing as soon as I became free! But I was afraid to meet one of them there and thus them learning I was alive… Also, it’s not totally true I have never seen the tombstones… I saw them once on camera: when they held the funeral for me. My tombstone is beside mom and dad’s… God, this is so messed up!”

 

“I’m sure yours is not there anymore…”

 

“Who knows? It seems such an inconvenience to take it away just to have to put it back when I die for real…”

 

“Don’t say such morbid things, son!”

 

“Why? Both my brothers are very practical men with little to no emotional capacity. It’s entirely possible they’d think about it like that… Anyway, the other reason is that I guess somewhere along the way I might have started to believe them. I must admit: I have been afraid to go there. Maybe there’s something written on the stones. Something along the lines like how I lived and they died for me…”

 

“Oh, my boy, I’m sure there’s nothing like that! I don’t know how your parents died but I’m sure whatever happened you’re not to blame. You were two years old! You don’t have to tell me about any of it but if you would like me to accompany you to the graveyard one day, just let me know. I’d be glad to go with you.”

 

“Thank you, Bill. I’ll think about it.”

 

After that they moved over to the Greek, Etruscan, and Roman arts where Q also spent over 1,5 hours and could not be made to take a break and eat something. (“Bill, we’re standing in front of the Venus de Milo, how can you even _think_ about eating right now!?”)

 

At 12:30 Tanner threatened to remove the boy with force if he didn’t go willingly, since he had only had tea for breakfast and he refused to have a starving child with him. And no, he absolutely didn’t care that Q wasn’t hungry. So, in the end they quickly grabbed sandwiches and ate (well, in Q’s case mostly just pretended to), and during that the teenager leafed through the brochure he had collected upon entering, to – as he had said – at least give the wasted time some meaning.

 

“I would like to see the Sculpture rooms next!”

 

“Very well, then we’ll go there once you’ll have eaten your sandwich.”

 

“What would you like to see? I just realized I have been dictating the whole time. I’m sorry about that…”

 

“Nonsense, your choices are just perfect with me. You know I generally like everything but I’m not really an expert. I’m also not very prepared, so I wouldn’t even know where to begin if I were alone.”

 

“Well, there are the paintings…”

 

“After the sculptures?”

 

“Super! I’m done here, so we can go---“

 

“No, you’re most definitely not done. Eat your sandwich.”

 

“But---“

 

“No buts. Eat. These things are hundreds and thousands of years old, they’re not going to run away in the next ten minutes.” – He even crossed his arms for good measure to show the boy he was serious.

 

Q sighed and resigned himself to eat some more until Tanner would be satisfied.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

As agreed, they visited the Sculpture department first where Q instantly became obsessed with all the works, just like later with the paintings.

 

“How come some people can be that talented? I couldn’t paint anything to save my life.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure that’s true, I’ve seen you draw building layouts out of nowhere in mere seconds. Not everyone can do that.”

 

“That’s completely different. Look at that” – He exclaimed, pointing at The Young Martyr by Paul Delaroche. – “It’s so realistic but not in a photographic kind of way… It’s just so sad; I can feel the loss just by looking at this painting. How is it possible to create something like that?”

 

“This is art.”

 

“Absolutely. It’s _magnificent_!”

 

By the time they finished (having done more than they had originally planned for their visit) the museum was also already closing and Tanner felt like he would collapse right then and there if he had to walk any farther. It was already 9:45 PM and totally dark outside but Q behaved as if he were on sugar-high, bouncing around and still excited. A mystery, seeing how he hadn’t eaten much, let alone anything sugary. Tanner wondered if Earl Grey could have this effect on a teenager because then that would explain a lot.

 

“It was _genial_! I have never seen so many wonderful things at once!”

 

“I’m glad you liked it! Aren’t your legs hurting?”

 

“My legs? No. Why would they be hurting?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe from walking around for over twelve hours…”

 

“No, no. I’m fine. You?”

 

“I’m fine too. I was just worried about you, that’s all.” – Yeah, right…

 

Despite having repeatedly claimed not to be tired at all, Q collapsed on the bed as soon as he entered his hotel room, telling himself he’d take a shower first thing in the morning. He was asleep instantly.


	3. Day 3., Thursday (Oct. 20.)

The next day after breakfast (“I’ll just have a tea, thanks.”) they visited the Catacombs of Paris first. They took the 130 steps down with the other early-riser visitors at 10 AM to begin their audio-guided tour throughout the 2 km long stretching tunnels.

 

Soon they found themselves in front of an inscription ‘Arrête! C'est ici l'empire de la Mort’.

 

“What’s that mean?” – Asked Tanner who didn’t speak French.

 

Q answered in awe.

 

“It means: ‘Stop! This is the Empire of the Dead’. Brilliant!” – Tanner just shook his head. The boy seemed to possess a morbid sense of humor sometimes. Not many would consider this message ‘brilliant’.

 

It soon turned out that Q already knew more about the place than what they were told in the headphones but that fact didn’t stop him from immensely enjoying it of course.

 

“Unbelievable! Over _six_ _million_ people are buried here! It’s no wonder the entrance is near the Barrière d’Enfer – Gate of Hell. This whole place used to be called ‘The World's Largest Grave’ for a reason.”

 

“I think it’s absolutely creepy. I wouldn’t want to remain trapped down here alone, that’s for sure.”

 

“Are you afraid of ghosts, Bill?” – Asked Q teasingly.

 

“No… Well. Let’s just say I don’t want to disturbe anyone: alive or dead.”

 

The teenager laughed at him and Tanner soon joined. The boy’s good mood was contagious.

 

When the tour ended, they headed for the next adventure for that day: to see the Moulin Rouge, the Montmartre and the Basilica of the Sacré-Cœur.

 

“So, this is where the really ‘nasty’ things happen?” – Asked Q, pointing at the building of the Moulin Rouge. – “I somehow thought it would be much bigger, given its reputation…”

 

“The size isn’t everything. I’m sure Bond could tell you endless stories about this place.”

 

Q shuddered at the thought.

 

“I don’t think I want to hear them. I have already heard too much of his little adventures over the comms. I’m afraid I might be scarred for life.”

 

“I’ve always said his honeypot missions should be rated M…”

 

They climbed the hill, marveling at the beauty of the city and the view as they were nearing the top.

 

“It’s breathtaking! This whole city is a wonder!”

 

“Yes, it is. I’ve always liked coming here. It’s so relaxing.”

 

“I can understand Annabel’s enthusiasm now.” – Thinking about the girl made Q somewhat sad but he fortunately didn’t have much time to dwell on it because just then they reached the Sacré-Cœur. – “Wow! The ‘Mount of Martyrs’ that was already a place of rituals even for the Druids, now bearing the ‘Sacred Heart’ of the city…”

 

“And this is also the highest point of the city. The panorama is unique from here.”

 

“I bet! Come on, let’s have a look!”

 

They spent over an hour there, walking around outside and inside of the Basilica.

 

“What would you like to have for lunch?” – Asked Tanner then quickly added, not giving the boy time to open his mouth. – “I won’t take ‘nothing’ for an answer, mind you.”

 

“It doesn’t really matter…”

 

“Then let’s look for a restaurant here nearby.”

 

They did so and found a small but comfortable Italian place where even Q could be coaxed to try some pizza.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

In the afternoon, Q and Tanner visited the Notre Dame Cathedral where they climbed up into both Towers and also went to the Treasury, then ultimately the Archaeological Crypt.

 

As they were leaving, Bill asked:

 

“So, son, what did you think?”

 

“It’s just monumental! This is the ‘Lady of Paris’ without doubt. I can’t even decide what I liked best… Maybe the Crypt.”

 

“My boy, you really are a bit too enthusiastic about creepily morbid places…” – Teased Tanner.

 

“Well, it’s not my fault I spend my whole life surrounded by lunatics! I was bound to become crazy in such an environment sooner or later! Besides, I also liked the organs, the bells and the statues. Oh, and the gargoyles and chimeras! They’re the best!”

 

“Didn’t you find them a bit disturbing?”

 

“Well, they’re supposed to be grotesque, aren’t they? I mean: anything that’s half human and half animal with a wicked grimace on its beaked face is of course meant to be a bit horrific.”

 

“And that’s what you like?”

 

“Oh, YES!”

 

Tanner just shook his head smiling and directed the boy towards the subway station. They wanted to go to the Palais Royal next. It was next to the Louvre but the day before they didn’t have the time to see it after their visit to the museum so they wanted to do it now.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

The Palais Royal – or as it had originally been called: Palais Cardinal – was a palace built in the 17th century that had housed among others King Luis XIII, Luis XIV the Sun King and Philippe I, Duke of Orléans. As usual, Q already knew more about the Palace’s history than what any guided tour could have told them, so they just opted to walk around on their own in it.

 

“Can you imagine living in a huge place like that?” – He asked Tanner as they made their way out of the building to take a walk in the gardens.

 

“No, never. I misplace everything as it is all the time; it would be a nightmare trying to find my slippers in such a big house!”

 

“I wouldn’t even wish for a bigger apartment than what I have, let alone a palace. I like my small flat, it’s cozy.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. One would think you like your office in HQ better with the amount of time you spend there.”

 

“Well, I do like it, to tell you the truth. The couch is comfortable to sleep on and I have my own bathroom there. And also: there I am amongst all the super-computers of MI6. What else could I want?”

 

“A life, maybe?”

 

“Hmmm… Or maybe gardens like that. I just love the nature! Just look at these trees! It’s all so beautiful in the fall with all the colors.”

 

It really was quite breathtaking so they spent the remaining time of the daylight out there, marveling at the sight.

 

They returned to the hotel late in the evening again, ready to drop half-dead into bed and sleep ‘till the next morning.


	4. Day 4., Friday (Oct. 21.)

The next morning began for them in the Museum Grévin at 9 AM. It was a wax-museum similar to Madame Tussauds in London, though smaller. It didn’t matter, because Q had never been to Madame Tussauds either, so he didn’t mind it at all. They put Tanner’s camera to good use and spent over two hours inside.

 

“Most of the figures are really life-like! It’s amazing and creepy at the same time.” – Giggled Q as they were leaving. – “It’s a pity it’s so crowded.”

 

“How come you’ve never visited Madame Tussauds? Your brother Sherlock lives particularly beside it. Baker Street, right?”

 

“Yes, 221B. Well, but I haven’t been anywhere, have I? Why would Madame Tussauds be any different?”

 

“Oh… well, we’ll go there soon then. Just so you’ll have something to compare this to.”

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

Next, they attended a Broadway Musical Backstage Tour in the Theater Mogador. Q was absolutely enchanted with all the behind-the-stage information they learned, that contained for once totally new information for him.

 

“Wow, I’ve always been fascinated with theater and acting and things like that… It could be a really interesting and diverse profession, don’t you think?”

 

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve never really thought about it. Though I do like good films and plays of course, I just never imagined what it could be like playing in them.”

 

“Oh, I do it a lot of times. When I was little, I wanted to become an actor. Of course, it was impossible with my brothers forbidding me to even go out of the house… I guess it’s for the best; I think I might have been a crappy actor.”

 

“Why do you think so?”

 

“Because I’m shy. I don’t think I could stand on a stage or in front of a bunch of cameras and not faint right away.”

 

They both laughed at that.

 

“Yes, I can see how that would be a hindrance in that profession.” – Commented Tanner when he finally managed to catch his breath again.

 

They found a restaurant nearby to have lunch in then walked around the city aimlessly for many hours, just to get the feel of it. They deliberately tried to avoid famous tourist attractions this time in order to be able to get to know the ‘real’ Paris.

 

“These little allies with their own smaller churches and tiny parks are just as enchanting as the main roads and famous buildings. I don’t understand why nobody talks about the importance of just getting about in the ‘nameless’ areas.”

 

“Well, most tourists don’t do that. They just want to tick off all the iconic places on their list and then be done with it.”

 

“What a silly thing to do.”

 

“Yeah. I think so too.”

 

“It’s usually the problem though, isn’t it? People just don’t make an effort to try to look under the surface. It’s easier to imagine there’s nothing there…”

 

“Yes. The result of modern hurried lifestyle, I guess.”

 

At around half past five they returned to the hotel for a quick shower and to change clothes because they had theater tickets for the evening. Q would see his very first musical in an actual theater live rather than on hacked and stolen recordings he had watched as a child for lack of a better option.

 

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait for it to begin!” – The boy exclaimed as they showed their tickets to the attendant of La Salle Gaveau and were being led to their places. – “How long ‘till the beginning?”

 

Tanner had to repress a smile at the teenager’s impatience. They boy was finally behaving his age after all, it wouldn’t do to mock him for it. He looked at his watch instead.

 

“Another 20 minutes to go until 8:00 PM. We have arrived quite early.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Do you know the Musical Oliver Twist? The songs and all?”

 

“No, just the story, like everyone else. I can’t wait to see what it’s like as a musical!”

 

“Did you read the book?”

 

“Of course! Who didn’t? I read it first when I was one year old, then a few times again later.”

 

“Excuse me? When did you say you read it for the first time? I don’t think I heard it right…”

 

“When I was 1.”

 

“It’s impossible!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because no one-year-old baby can read!”

 

“Oh… It’s not normal then?”

 

“No, it really is not! What did your parents say?”

 

“I didn’t tell them. They found out when I was 1,5 and wanted to read War and Peace, because it was too heavy for me and when I tried to lift it off the shelf I dropped it on my left foot. It broke two of my toes.”

 

“Ouch… And how did they react?”

 

“They thought I was just being naughty and making a mess. They didn’t believe me when I told them I really wanted to read it. Mycroft and Sherlock did of course and suggested Anna Karenina instead.”

 

“And did you read it?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Any of them.”

 

“Both, actually, but I began with Anna Karenina. Sherlock always had a good taste in books and it was also a bit lighter.”

 

“Not by much… Jesus. I knew you were a genius but that’s incredible.”

 

Q just shrugged uncomfortably at the repeated reminder of his abnormal childhood. He was saved from further elaboration of the topic by the beginning of the show. In ten minutes he had already forgotten all his embarrassment and was totally engrossed in the musical.

 

“This is just incredible!” – He exclaimed during the intermission.

 

“This was the _best_!” – He declared after the show as they were walking towards the subway station.

 

Tanner just smiled.


	5. Day 5., Saturday (Oct. 22.)

Next morning, they got up exceptionally early to catch one of the first RER C trains for the over an hour ride to Versailles. They arrived at the Versailles Château Rive Gauche station just at the right time to be fairly ahead in the queue to the Palace of Versailles that was only a short walk from the train station. The Palace opened at 9 AM and they were let inside at once, since they had pre-booked their tickets online.

 

“This is just amazing! Can you believe it was originally built by Luis XIII in the 17th century? Then enlarged by Luis XIV in the 18th century. This is history itself!” – Q was wide-eyed as he tried to take everything in. He was looking intently at the beautiful ceiling so Tanner had to guide him through the crowd so that he wouldn’t walk into anyone without even realizing it. – “It even used to be the seat of the Government until 1789 and the Royal Court!”

 

As they were walking through the several rooms called State Apartments, Q exclaimed.

 

“Even Marie-Antoinette used to reside here! Can you believe it? And this is the Hall of Mirrors!”

 

“Why am I not surprised that you know everything about the Palace even though you’ve never been here?”

 

The boy just shrugged.

 

“I’ve always been fascinated by Palaces like that. I’ve read about them a lot. Oh, these paintings! This is the Galerie des Batailles, packed full with art works of geniuses such as Delacroix, Philippe de Champaigne or even Renoir! Incredible!”

 

“Your general knowledge is what’s incredible!” – Laughed Bill and tried to steer the boy a bit to the left so that he wouldn’t walk into an elderly lady standing in front of him, reading the signs. She clearly didn’t know the whole history by heart.

 

They then proceeded to walk to Marie-Antoinette's Estate.

 

“This was her sanctuary. She didn’t really like the pomp of the main palace. She liked the rural landscape and the simpler environment.”

 

“I can somehow understand her to tell you the truth. I find the palace beautiful but I surely wouldn’t wish to live there.” – Agreed Tanner.

 

“Well, she liked her privacy. Nobody was allowed to come here without her express permission. That’s what we thrive for now, isn’t it? That’s what we have our own homes for. Not that certain people, like my brothers or Bond honor that wish…”

 

They then walked around in the garden and the park, visiting the Grand Trianon and the Marly Estate.

 

While walking outside, Tanner produced sandwiches from his backpack and handed one to the boy, looking strict, daring him to contradict. Q just took it without complaint though didn’t seem inclined to eat it at all.

 

Bill decided to leave him for a while and said instead:

 

“I’m going to have a reunion with my old high school class next month. I’m a bit nervous about it to tell you the truth.”

 

“Why? Didn’t you like going to high school?”

 

Tanner shook his head sadly.

 

“I was always a bit of an outcast you know.”

 

“You? Why? When I had to go undercover you told me stories that led me to believe that you had a pretty good time…”

 

“Well, yes, of course, that too. I had friends and went out a lot and everything… It’s just that there were a few classmates who couldn’t stand me and didn’t have restraint with showing their dislike. And it hasn’t changed. It’s our 30th year since graduation and I don’t know if I can take any more of their taunting about how they have a happy family-life with loving spouses and kids while I am divorced.”

 

“30th? Wow! That was a long time ago…”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“No! Sorry, I mean… Ahm…”

 

“No, it’s okay. It _was_ a long time ago, actually. I should be over it by now.”

 

“Not if they still haven’t stopped; then you shouldn’t. Would you like me to make their life a living hell as revenge?”

 

“What!? What do you mean?”

 

“Well, if I were Mycroft, I’d kidnap them and submit them to an interrogation they’d never forget. Or if I resembled Sherlock more I would just deduce them in front of the whole gathering of old classmates until they’d burst out in tears… Everyone has hidden secrets they don’t want exposed. As it is, I’m neither of my brothers, so I can’t do any of these. But I can make them disappear: simply erase their very existence from any systems of the world: no more working credit cards, no valid driving license, no job, no ID, nothing. Not even a library card or a ticket for bus.”

 

“Ahm… Q, I appreciate your offering but really, I don’t think it will be necessary. Don’t you think it would be a bit overdramatic to do that just because of some old school-grudge?”

 

“Why? I wouldn’t even actually kill them. Of course they’d probably starve to death in just a few days but that wouldn’t be my problem. It’s not like I would physically even touch them. An improvement to what our agents do, don’t you think?”

 

“Well… I certainly hope I’ll never anger you…” – Bill looked like he was about to start panicking so Q hurried to assure him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve never done it to anyone I personally know.”

 

“But you have done it to people you don’t know?” – Q pretended to be very interested in a fountain to avoid having to answer the question. He hadn’t wished to make Bill uncomfortable, really. – “Son?”

 

Ignoring the inquiry seemed hopeless, so Q gave it up as such.

 

“To my defense: they weren’t very good people.” – He shrugged.

 

“Q!”

 

“It was a long time ago!” – He defended himself. – “I know I don’t have to do it anymore. I can just have them executed by a Double-O if the need arises…”

 

As it turned out, this wasn’t exactly the best excuse to give, if Tanner’s scandalized expression was anything to go by.

 

“Somehow I have a feeling you and your brothers would just have to join forces to be able to take over the world.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry; it’s not likely to happen: we’d kill each other within the first few days. We always operate best if we maintain a respectable distance from each other. Besides: who would govern the world after we take it over? Mycroft doesn’t like to deal with anyone who’s not at least the level of a Government official; Sherlock couldn’t even take care of a guinea pig and I’m nearly as hopeless with people as they are.”

 

“I don’t know, you don’t have any problems leading Q-Branch or the agents.”

 

“That’s because my branch consists of a small number of carefully handpicked, equally antisocial nerds, and the agents are dangerous, feared assassins. It’s the normal people I have trouble with…”

 

“Oh, dear. It’s going to be very interesting with you as M one day…”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m not about to become M!”

 

“Of course you are. Not now, mind you. Mallory will stay for a long time to come. But after him who else could follow?”

 

“Certainly anyone would be better than me! Maybe you?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, boy! So, eat your sandwich, mister!” – And the conversation about future Ms was closed with that.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

They returned home late in the evening, having waited for the Fountain’s Night Show to end in the Garden. Despite freezing they’d had a great time.


	6. Day 6., Sunday (Oct. 23.)

Saturday was their last full day for free exploration so they – after many debating about pros and cons of traveling a lot – had decided to take the train from the Gare Montparnasse to Mont Saint Michel. Even though it was a very long journey (around 3 and a half hours) and they also had to transfer to a bus, it was absolutely worth the effort and time!

 

Le Mont-Saint-Michel was an island in Normandy. It held strategic fortifications and was a seat of monastery.

 

It opened at 9:30 AM and they were already waiting there to be let in as soon as possible, along with many-many other tourist who had seemingly had the same idea about spending the day on the island. Q didn’t even need a ticket because he wasn’t 18 yet, which was a great opportunity for teasing in Bill’s opinion.

 

“See, you’re considered a child!”

 

“Oh, just don’t you dare tell anyone about it!”

 

“I don’t know, I think Bond and Trevelyan would have a field day with this information…”

 

“I think I might just stay in France then until I turn 21…”

 

“No use: they’d find you anyway.”

 

“Sadly, that’s probably true.”

 

They walked around in the abbey and marveled at the beauty of it.

 

“Can you believe it had been constructed over a period of 1300 years? I read that Bishop Aubert erected the first sanctuary here in honor of the Archangel Michael in 708.”

 

“That explains the diversity of styles then.” – They of course didn’t pay for audio guides, given that Q knew more about the history than any booklet or guide could tell them anyway. – “We’re lucky there aren’t any great tides today. Ahm… there won’t be any, right?”

 

“No, I’m sure there won’t. While it’s usually this time of the year, called ‘Saint Michael in peril of the sea’, as long as we don’t avoid the causeway and stay within the lines, we should be fine.”

 

“All right then, I hope so.” – He still sounded a bit worried, having read about the dangers of tides; sometimes about 46 feet high.

 

“Hey, don’t worry; we can both swim, right?” – Laughed the boy and then led the way through the Abbey.

 

Tanner muttered something unintelligible.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

They were walking around outside of the Abbey, looking up the huge fortress with a feeling of melancholy.

 

“I can understand why it would be a great place for pilgrimage. You can just sense some kind of magical force in the air.” – Mused Bill.

 

“I feel like part of a fantasy novel. This place doesn’t look like it could be real. Can you believe that it has a population of about 50?”

 

“Wow, I didn’t think anyone lived here.”

 

“Yet they do. Funny.”

 

“I would like to try the crepes.” – Declared Bill out of blue.

 

“Excuse me?” – Asked Q confused.

 

“Crepes. Food. You know? Something people – everyone except you – need from time to time.”

 

“Oh… All right. Let’s go then.”

 

They sat down in a small restaurant and Bill ordered different types of crepes: paper-thin pancakes rolled up with various fillings inside them. Q tried a few bites; his personal favorite being the one with Nutella that had banana slices on it, but he also liked the one filled with sugar and cinnamon.

 

“These are really very good! But how is it possible to eat more than a few small bites? They’re very filling!”

 

“I think I’ll manage.” – Promised Bill and went to get another one filled with marmalade, powder sugar poured over it.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

After dinner, they just enjoyed the breathtaking view from the ‘Terrasse de l'Ouest’, that is to say: the West Terrace.

 

“The space down there looks infinite! Like there’s no beginning and no end. Everything just simply exists.” – Breathed Q amazed.

 

“I’m sure as hell glad I’m not afraid of height.” – Stated Bill, also very taken with the sight before them.

 

“At times like that, I wish I weren’t afraid of flying. It could be beautiful up there. Just like here.”

 

“I’m sure, if you really wish to, you can overcome your fear one day. But it’s also all right if you don’t want to. Nobody will force it.”

 

“Do you think my fear is childish? That I should be over it by now?”

 

“NO! I would never think anything like that! What made you even suggest anyone would mock you about it?”

 

“Because somebody did…”

 

“Who? I’m going to kill them.”

 

“Someone I really didn’t expect it from. But it doesn’t matter, really. And you can’t kill them.”

 

“I think it does matter and I’m capable of killing anyone who hurts you.” – Tanner seemed to be quite angry and while Q knew of course it was not directed at him at all, it made him regret having asked the question to begin with. They were here to have fun, not get a heart-attack from pure anger.

 

“Really, let’s just forget it, all right? Come on, I still need to find a shop that has fridge magnets! I need to have it for my collection!” – He was so enthusiastic in his collecting that it had made Bill smile at his antics more than once already. Just the day before he had bought a magnet of Versailles, and a few days before that one of the centrum of Paris.

 

As for Bill, he had bought a few beautiful postcards everywhere they went.


	7. Day 7., Monday (Oct. 24.)

That was it. The ultimate experience: Disneyland!

 

Q and Tanner stood at the entrance gates, having just arrived with the RER train. There were still 5 minutes until the opening-time and the boy was fidgeting. There was a crowd gathered already but they were able to skip the biggest queue with their pre-purchased tickets and stand directly in line for the sadly mandatory security check.

 

“Pff, as if we could be a security risk! We’re the ones protecting them most of the time!” – Huffed Q impatiently, eager for the adventure to begin.

 

Bill laughed at the fact that the teenager was behaving like a preschooler.

 

“I don’t think they’re aware of that, son.”

 

“These guards are not aware of _anything_ , Bill. Can you see those gadgets they’re using? Totally outdated!” – At that, Tanner couldn’t help himself and outright laughed. – “They are! I could bring in a bomb with me and nobody would notice anything.” – Exclaimed the boy offended.

 

“I know, I know. You could do so much better.”

 

“Of course I could. I would---“

 

“Look, it’s time to go! Come on, move forward.”

 

Bill let out a sigh of relief. Just at the right time to stop the teenager from getting into a lengthy tirade about ways to improve the Park’s security and ideas about contacting them in the future to actually do it. As it was, he only huffed at the superficial examination of their backpacks (“No, I don’t even have a cell, monsieur, I’m _banned_ from using it!”) and then promptly forgot all about it upon entering the Park itself.

 

“Wow! Just… wow!”

 

Bill promised himself to get a copy of the photo that had been taken of them as soon as they had stepped through the main gates – Q hadn’t even noticed it, otherwise he would have most probably killed the poor employee with one of his famous glares. But the photo and his expression… it must be priceless!

 

“Where would you like to go first?”

 

“To… Oh… I don’t know… Here’s the map, wait.” – He unfolded the map they had been given and took a quick glance at it. – “I… Oh, forget the map!” – He folded it again in pushed it back into the bag. – “I want to see the _whole_ Park _and_ the Studios! Let’s just get going!”

 

So, that was what they did. They walked and walked and walked. Sometimes they would try out some of the attractions, like the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril (“They didn’t say it’s not for the weak-nerved!” – Lamented Tanner afterwards), Phantom Manor (“Creepy thing, I’m telling you…” – “I think it was _brilliant_!”), Peter Pan’s Flight (“It’s _really_ like flying over the city during the night!”), Pirates of the Caribbean (“The bestest ever!” – “Wait, did you just say ‘bestest’?” – “Shut up, Bill.”) and the Space Mountain Mission 2 (“Never, ever get me on a thing like that ever again, Q, I mean it!” – “Don’t be such a baby, Bill, it wasn’t _that_ fast…”).

 

In the Studios, they took the Studio Tram Tour and enjoyed it immensely.

 

“We should bring Alec here someday; he would just love the explosions and fire!” – Laughed Q afterwards, still in an adrenalin-high state.

 

Tanner shook his head vigorously.

 

“Don’t even think about it, boy! Can you imagine the destruction he could cause here!?”

 

They also visited the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and then the Moteurs – Action! Stunt Show Spectacular.

 

“It’s just like Bond’s driving. Maybe I could check what they do with the cars just to see if I can improve his Ashton Martin to be more resistant against his antics…”

 

Tanner made Q stand beside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and also Goofy to take a picture but had to promise never to show it to anyone. A promise he fully intended to break of course and the boy knew it very well.

 

They saw the small parade and went to a 15-minute 4D screening.

 

“So, where would you like to dine? You can’t say no to that: how often do you get the chance to eat in Disneyland?”

 

“Ah, all right then. There was this Italian Place in Adventureland. I think I could eat a slice of pizza.”

 

Tanner beamed.

 

“Pizza it is then!”

 

Afterwards, they walked around more. They just wanted to remember the atmosphere with the characters, shows, cheerful people (for once Q wasn’t bothered by them) and interesting places forever.

 

“Do you think they have fridge magnets here?”

 

“Well, only one way to find out.”

 

In the end, they found a big collection of magnets to choose from, and Bill could – secretly – also purchase their official picture that had been taken in the entrance while Q was looking through the various Disney character stuffed figures.

 

“Maybe we should get you some kind of costume?” – Winked Bill at the boy who blushed and exited the shop hastily. The last thing he needed was to walk around the place with mouse-ears on his head. No thank you! Bill had already used his camera too often in his opinion.

 

In the evening, they walked around the Disney Village until it was time to head back for the Magical Fireworks and Bonfire. It was already dark and the spectacle was beautiful with colorful explosions, Disney music and a last big Parade.

 

After that, they had to hurry to catch the RER that would take them back to the hotel. They decided to leave the packing for the next morning, for they were too tired for anything but to fall into bed as soon as they arrived back.


	8. Day 8., Tuesday (Oct. 25.)

Q woke at 7 AM to the alarm of his watch – the only device allowed by Bill to be with him on their vacation, though it was only a simple one that could do absolutely nothing fascinating. It didn’t even have any hidden weapons! Outrageous… He quickly got up, showered and then proceeded to pack his bag, for that day was the last of their holiday. Tomorrow, they would go back to Headquarters to find unimaginable chaos and a higher pile of papers on his desk then he himself.

 

That thought made him a big sad, even though he was admittedly missing his own home, brothers and friends. Not to mention his new kittens. Still, the last week had been the best time ever in his life and it made him a bit wistful to see it end.

 

The boy looked around the room to check if he had packed away everything.

 

Every evening during their stay, when they had returned to their respective rooms they had found a piece of chocolate on the pillow, bearing the hotel’s logo, left there by the cleaning maid. Tanner had eagerly eaten all as soon as he got hold of them, while Q had collected them to take home and give to Eve and R. The women both loved chocolate above everything, everyone knew that. (Bill and Q had of course bought presents for everyone and there were also lots of French desserts included in the package for them.)

 

The evening before, when Q had said goodnight to Bill, and returned to his room he had found two pieces of chocolate: one on its usual place on the pillow, and one other inside Paddington’s upturned hat in front of the smiling teddy.

 

“Well, it looks like you’ve gotten a gift, Paddington! Congratulations: you charmed the girl!” – The bear looked positively satisfied with himself.

 

Now, standing there, ready to leave, Q had a sudden, brilliant idea: he scribbled a note on the hotel’s notebook for the cleaning maid to thank her for all the work she had done during their stay and the thoughtfulness with the extra chocolate. He signed it as ‘Paddington Bear’.

 

He absolutely refused to consider how childish it may make him appear and smiled at it instead with delight. He wouldn’t meet her ever again, anyway.

 

Downstairs, they gave the keys to the receptionist and left their luggage in the hotel’s storeroom. They then had the last breakfast (In Q’s case tea, claiming “I just ate half a slice of pizza yesterday, Bill, honestly! How much do you want to feed me?”) then headed out to the city; for they still had a few hours to walk around a bit before they had to leave for the Eurostar, that would take them home at 6:43 PM.

 

“Just to say goodbye to the city.” – Q explained as they took the by now familiar route to the direction of the Champs-Élysées.

 

**Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q – Q**

 

Later, as they were sitting in the train that was nearly ready for departure, Tanner looked through the photos he had taken, while Q leafed through the souvenir booklets he had brought nearly everywhere and admired his new additions to the fridge magnet collection.

 

“You know, son, I think we should do this more often.”

 

The train started and they were slowly rolling out of the station, beginning their journey to London.

 

“What do you mean?” – Asked Q, looking out of the window, trying to take everything in for the last time.

 

“Well, that. Traveling. I don’t see why not. Paris has great connections: we just come here with the Eurostar then take another train to anywhere in Europe. Just like you did when you went to Austria.”

 

“I didn’t even buy a magnet there. I was too busy running away from my would-be kidnappers who most probably would have wanted to torture me for information.” – Lamented the teenager. – “My first ever travel abroad and I nearly ended up either dead or MIA.”

 

“You hadn’t exactly been missing _in action_ , seeing that your presence there was totally unauthorized. And we wouldn’t even have known where to look for you since you didn’t bother telling anyone about your plans” – Reminded him Tanner sternly.

 

“M wouldn’t have allowed it but my help was needed… Besides: Bond knew I was there! We met before the attempted kidnapping. It’s just unfortunate he was too busy with other things to help me… But surely, he would have realized I’m gone after a while.” – He was actually not so sure about that. The “other things” Bond had been busy with included the actual kidnapping of Madeleine and that, understandably, had made the agent quite occupied at that time. He had most probably even forgotten there for a few hours that Q had been in the country with them. But Bill didn’t need to know that. He had been angry enough as it was to learn about his little ‘adventure’.

 

“I just hope you’ll never consider doing a stupid thing like that again!”

 

“Well… you think we could visit other countries in the future? I mean, for fun, not for missions. I found I enjoy it much better if I don’t have to run for my life and look behind my back constantly.”

 

“Of course we could! Which one would you like to see next?”

 

“All! Well… maybe Switzerland? Zurich? It’s supposed to be beautiful, too, and it has a direct train-connection with Paris.”

 

“Agreed!”

 

The train had already gained speed and they were running through towns and villages like a lightning. They’d arrive to London at 8:02 PM. That would give them enough time to unpack, sleep and get ready for the work next day.

 

 

_The end_


End file.
